


I Walk the Line

by natantrash



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natantrash/pseuds/natantrash
Summary: Lucifer’s embarrassing habit gets found out.





	I Walk the Line

**Author's Note:**

> A small, silly fic to make up for all the angst I’ve been putting out there lately. Based on a headcanon of mine that has no basis in canon whatsoever. [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHF9itPLUo4)

The girl was at school and her father was at work, so Lucifer had free rein of the house. He’d spent the better part of the day sprawled on the cough in the living room, watching terrible science fiction movies. Stretching his long limbs, he decided that watching Predator Pangolin I, II, and III were enough and he wasn’t down for sitting through the fourth terrible installment in an already outrageous series. He switched off the TV and turned his attention to the kitchen. It was high time that he treated himself to the ice cream that he definitely deserved. After all, he resisted the temptation to put the dead cockroach he found in one of Natalie’s shoes.

As he opened the freezer door, the hum of the refrigerator made him aware of how quiet the house was. Pulling the chocolate ice cream out, he began humming the first few notes of a song. “I keep a close watch on this heart of mine, I keep my eyes wide open all the time,” he sang softly as he nudged the door shut with his shoulder. “I keep the ends out for the tie the binds, because you’re mine, I walk the line.” He enjoyed the rumble of the tune in his throat as he did his best to imitate Johnny Cash’s mellifluous hum.

He continued singing, a little louder to enjoy the acoustics in the kitchen. “I find it very, very easy to be true, I find myself alone when each day’s through,” he sang as he grabbed the necessary utensils. He always liked singing Johnny Cash in the moments that he kept to himself. Although he didn’t notice, lately he’d been singing tunes more along the lines of Ring of Fire and I Walk the Line rather than Sunday Morning Coming Down and Oh Lonesome Me. “Yes I’ll admit that I’m a fool for you, because you’re mine, I walk the line.” He thought of red hair, laughter, and light. He was unaware of the smile that began to creep onto his face.

“As sure as night is dark and day is light, I keep you on my mind both day and night,” he sang out, sloppily scooping the ice cream into his bowl. Five scoops should do it. “And happiness I’ve known proves that it’s right, because you’re mine, I walk the line.” He moved the ice cream carton lid and saw the ring of melted ice cream on the counter. He wiped some of it off with his thumb, leaving the rest to congeal and make the surface sticky, even though he could hear Natalie’s voice in his head, scolding him. He smiled fully at the thought, imaging her pout as she did so.

“You’ve got a way to keep me on your side, you give me cause for love that I can’t hide,” he crooned, trying to find a spoon. For as much time as he spent in this home, he was awful at locating kitchen utensils when he needed them. Usually, Natalie would be able to find one for him. Or perhaps he’d simply gotten used to her finding them for him. “For you I know I’d even try to turn the tide, because you’re mine,” triumphantly holding the last clean teaspoon, he straightened himself, “I walk the line.”

He stuffed a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and kept singing, louder than before, “I keep a close watch on this heart of mine, I keep my eyes wide open all the time. I keep the ends out for the tie that binds, because you’re mine, I walk the line.” An unexpected voice harmonized with him for the last two lines, and Lucifer spun around in his spot, spoon left in his mouth.

“I didn’t think you liked the same music as my dad, but hey, whatever floats your boat, I guess,” Natalie teased, with a gigantic smile on her face. “Got out of school early. Raccoons in the vents. Is this what you do when I’m not here?” Lucifer’s brow furrowed and he frowned, blushing deeply at the fact that he’d been found out. Natalie’s eyes lit up at the crimson that colored his cheeks. “And just whooooo do you walk the line for?”

Lucifer’s face was hot with embarrassment. He wasn’t even sure why, as it really wasn’t that big of a deal. But for some reason, having Natalie discover him singing something so…  _romantic_ … was not an ideal situation. “Shut up, girl.” He shoveled another spoonful into his mouth, “I wash shinging to the ische cream.” He pushed past her to create distance and hopefully end the conversation.

“Ah, I see. Well, sorry to disturb your rendezvous;” she pronounced it “rehn-dezz-vooz” and he rolled his eyes. “But for the record, I think you should sing more often. You have a lovely voice.” With his back turned to her, he felt safe allowing the smallest of smirks at the corners of his mouth. “I’ve got to get you back to karaoke,” she finished.

The smile quickly dropped from his face as he remembered the crowded dry bar. “Ugh. Anything but karaoke.”


End file.
